BROKEN ROSE
by yohan eren
Summary: LUCY IS KICKED OUT OF TEAM NATSU GRAY,LISANNA,JUVIA,LEVY,GAJEEL AND PANTHERLILY RRY FOR THE BAD SUMMARY FIRST FANFIC ERENYOHAN


fanfiction BROKEN ROSE by EREN YOHAN SUMMARY:LUCY HEARTFILIA IS KICKED OUT Of TEAM NATSU FOLLOWING TO THE FORMATION OF BROKEN ROSE,sorry bad summary first fanfic.  
LUCY'S P.O.V I'm sitting at my stool at the guild drinking my regular smoothie( strawberry smoothie)thinking ,when mira suddenly walked up to me and asked"whats wrong wrong lucy you looking kind of down today,is it loke"" huh mira! and no its not loke its natsu he rarely talks to me and not only natsu but the whole guild only you,levy-chan,gajeel,juvia,the exceeds, the rest of team natsu and master, talk to me"and i had a worred look on her face"Don't worry lucy it will all die down" 'i hope so' i thought then natsu and team natsu plus lisanna walked up to me "whats up guys" I said then it was gray talking"Flame heads here tell you some important thing"'important I bet it has to do with that flame chiken I made him'"Hey lucy,I want to tell you that your kicked out of team natsu and your lisanna's replacement p.s your weak.'' At this point was trying not to let my tears spill when I heard gray say''what the hell natsu! you kick lucy out then I'm out too idoit!''and a girly voice SAY'''I NEVER SAID I WANT TO JOIN TEAM NASU AND HOW DARE YOU KICK LU-CHAN OUT, YOU IDIOT!''lisana said with venom in her voice.  
NORMAL P.O.V At this point everyone was looking at natsu when he said '' What are you looking at me for all I see is a bunch'a weaklings,practically the guilds trash.''lucy was sobbing loudyly when she walked up the stairs with gray and lisanna following suite until they reached the masters office.

MAKAROVS P.O.V I'M SIGNING COMPLANTS FROM COUNSEL when gray,lucy and lisanna walk in '' children whats the matter.""master we want to quit the guild"lucy said with sadness in her tone"I'can't stay here with out lucy'' gray said''Aww what a cute couple" lisanna butted in''And I want to give you loke's key I can't take him out of the guild ""Princess I'll you never leave even if it means leaving fairy tail"loke appeared said that and dissappeared you could hear gray growl in the back ground"If that is your wish my children so be it".then I earsed their guild marks

LUCY'S P.O.V It Really sad saying good by to master I mean we walked down stairs we saw a sobbing levy,a crying mira,a smug natsu and a really pissed erza,we just walked when levy said "solid script:fire" "levy-chan!"and saw levy burning her guild mark then run to me and said"lu-chan I'm coming with you""okay levy-chan"I replied to the blunette.

MIRA'S P.O.V I saw my three little sisters and gray leave I looked at natsu and said"You have invoked the wrath of the sitri!"I immediately turned into satan soul:sitri

NATSU'S P.O.V After I SAW MIRA TRANSFORM she was rushing to me i feared the worst but it never came I opened my eyes and that master was restraining her"thank goodness master you saved me"but he never said anything,he just stared at me and SLAP!HE SLAPED ME"NATSU DRAGNEEL YOU HAVE BEEN SUSPENDED FROM FAIRY TAIL FOR A MONTH!.BE GLAD I DIDN'T EXCOMMUNICATE YOU!" I could not beleive my ears"What!suspended for what take the guilds trash out""trash don't you ever call the nicest girls in the guild and the man who was practically your brother trash scumbag!"Elfman shouted at me"Natsu didnt know lucy liked him,what a shame she might end up with gray"'lucy liked me how could I be so dumb,I have to find her once a dragon loses its mate it become useless and weak.'

GRAY'S P.O.V (TRAIN STATION)  
'HOW COULD NATSU BE SO STUPID'then i saw juvia,gajeel and lily approaching from their recent mission."hello gray,lucy'lisanna and levy"juvia said(she stoped caling gray 'gray sama' after she gave up chasing him)"why are you sad bunny girl?"gajeel asked lucy "we quit fairy tail" lucy said tearfully"what you too shrimp!"gajeel said,levy nodded "count me and lily in""juvia must be added too!"juvia added with gusto "okay so what do we do." "how about making our own guild"lisanna said as we borded the train lucy sat we me and lisanna while gajeel sat with levy and juvia"so how about the guilds name"levy said "how about broken rose"lucy added"Now we need new names"lisana said" everyone make a name"

normal P.O.V (train)  
kylie loveheart-levy Dean blood-Gajeel Adrien price-gray layla loveheart-lucy cindy price-lisanna briget blood-juvia kuro-pantherlily


End file.
